Por aquel que era diferente
by Carriette
Summary: [One-shot] Mantarou es de los que odia ver a las chicas llorando, sea cual sea la causa. Y Sora no era una excepción a aquella regla. — Semana del crack - Foro Proyecto 1-8


Hola hola, mis pequeños! Tía Carrie trae algo para regocigo (o pena, según vean) de los lectores. Ya, hace casi dos meses no actualizo una porquería y mi lista de documentos pasó de ser extensa a tener cinco archivos. SÍ, CINCO. Hace mucho no actualizo xD culpen a mis musas caprichosas.

Bueno, como pueden ver, aquí está pasado a crack(?), es otro reto para Proyecto 1-8, para la semana del crack. Viernes 27 de septiembre es mi turno y he escogido a una pareja por demás rara. ¡Hola, saluden al primer MantarouxSora de la historia!

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon no me pertenece y blablabla_.

Nos leemos en las notas finales :)

* * *

**Por aquel que era diferente**

—único—

La fría noche de las calles de Tokio le pareció todavía más fría cuando abandonó el apartamento de Yamato, tras darle un fuerte portazo a la puerta, ¿de qué servía que se hubiese arreglado primorosamente para él y para la salida que no llegó a concretarse si, al llegar, lo encontraba completamente ebrio y en compañía de una chica que no conocía de nada? Yamato intentó darle una explicación por demás floja, la pelirroja sólo salió a pasos furiosos, el ruido de sus tacones hacía eco en el piso de piedra, mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la calle la furia fue reemplazada por las lágrimas y el gusto amargo de que aquello no iba a quedarse así. La furiosa marcha se detuvo a pasos vagos, a los tacones resonando suaves contra el asfalto y el desasosiego se apoderó de ella, subiendo del pecho a la garganta y arremolinándose en lágrimas que pugnaban, en vano, por huir de sus ojos.

_«Debes calmarte, Sora _—murmuró dentro de su cabeza, apretando los puños contra aquella estúpida falda de volantes que llevaba por sugerencia de Mimi—, _no dejes que esto te amargue la vida. Todos los hombres son igualmente egoístas y ya debías saberlo.»_

Alzó la mirada al cielo nublado, el abrigo que la cubría del frío amenazaba volverse transparente y necesitaba algo todavía más amargo para quitarse el desagradable sabor a desengaño de la boca. Caminó a paso apresurado por las calles sucias, apretando contra su costado el bolso pequeño, enredando entre sus dedos la correa de éste y detuvo su andar sólo en frente de un ruidoso bar, hasta la calle llegaba cierta melodía que conocía perfectamente, la misma que Yamato le hubo cantado tantas veces al oído mientras ambos compartían más que las sábanas. Un nudo de incomodidad se le formó en la boca del estómago, pero entró de todos modos.

Como se lo esperó, muchos jóvenes bebían aquella noche de viernes, algunas chicas bailaban atrevidamente contra otros chicos, otros simplemente bebían en la barra y las "solteras" ocupaban algunas mesas, esperando pacientemente a los solteros de turno para ser invitadas a un baile, un trago y algún que otro beso furtivo compartido en la complicidad de aquella noche fría. Se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó sobre su regazo tras sentarse sobre uno de los taburetes, inmediatamente pidió una botella de cerveza, la cual apuró en sus labios sin reparo alguno, al lado suyo, a su diestra, un joven le daba lentos tragos a su licor, presuntamente whisky o ron, a saber por el color del líquido. Sora soltó un suspiro, pidiéndole otra cerveza al cantinero.

—Vaya, no es común verte aquí, Takenouchi-san, ¿tu primera vez? —El joven parecía conocerla, pero ¿de dónde?

Sora le observó entre las luces bajas del lugar, como si le reconociera de algún lugar. Reparó en la piel bronceada, en los cabellos claramente tinturados, los lentes, la forma de sus facciones... casi se le cayó la botella de las manos al reconocer allí al mismísimo Mantarou Inoue, el capitán del equipo de natación de su vieja escuela. Hace tiempo no le veía, no desde que Miyako hubo dejado la casa paterna e ido a vivir por su cuenta, no desde que él mismo había abandonado el hogar, poco antes que la hermana menor. Y estaba tal cual le recordaba, bien formado, excéntrico como siempre, con la misma sonrisa fresca que, curiosamente, no le recordaba a nadie más que al mismo Mantarou cuando se le podía ver gritando indicaciones en la piscina de la escuela. Lo recordaba porque lo veía mientras caminaba a las canchas de tenis. Mantarou rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos con algo tan simple como el hecho de invitarle una copa, copa que Sora aceptó más bien por cortesía que por otro tema.

Así, comenzó a sentirse más liberada, poco a poco, Mantarou resultaba ser un contertulio bastante agradable a su parecer, parlanchín y alegre, tal como recordaba a su querida amiga menor, quizás era un rasgo en común de todos los Inoue. De todos modos, no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Mientras menos pensase, mucho mejor. Se esmeraría en colocarle la debida atención a las palabras del chico de anteojos, riendo cuando hiciese falta, asintiendo o negando a preguntas simples. Hasta ahora el asunto lo llevaba de maravillas, no era como si tuviera que montarle un teatro con que todo estaba a las mil maravillas, si ambos bebían solitariamente en aquella barra habrá sido por algo y no en vano solía actuar el destino, solía escucharle decir a más de algunos amigos, otros lo llamarían simple causal, los más centrados, lógica de factores; hombre solo más mujer sola, igual a charla desinteresada con alguna que otra intención más allá de las simples palabras.

Ante eso, Sora le dio un trago demasiado rápido a su licor, alejó rápidamente los pensamientos enturbiados de su cabeza. No, todos los hombres son iguales de alguna manera. Todos, todos cortados con la misma maldita tijera. Y ella no volvería a dejarse engatusar por otro, por muy bonitas palabras que dijera, por mucho que le lanzara cumplidos sobre su aspecto o sobre su comida.

_Ya no más._

—Takenouchi-san, tal parece que va a nevar —señaló una de las ventanas que daba al exterior, con todo y el humo de los cigarrillos, podía vislumbrarse la nieve comenzando a caer apenas en débiles copos—. ¿Traes siquiera paraguas?

Allí Sora lo soltó todo de golpe y sopetón:

—Estoy aquí porque me he alistado para un idiota y la única que quedó como idiota soy yo —lo dijo, escondió la cara entre sus brazos y echó a llorar en débiles sollozos, Mantarou no se atrevía a tocarla, pero tampoco quedaba indiferente. Tenía tres hermanas, se moriría allí mismo si cualquiera, fuera Chizuru, Momoe o Miyako, llegasen llorando como aquella niña triste a su lado.

Mantarou es de los que odia ver a las chicas llorando, sea cual sea la causa. Y Sora no era una excepción a aquella regla.

_Después de todo, los hermanos llegan a parecerse_, Sora se tranquilizó al sentir la mano cálida del otro recorriéndole la espalda en una clara caricia reconfortante, una caricia que no perseguía segundas intenciones más allá que la de prestar consuelo a una pobre alma en una noche de invierno. Calmó los sollozos, calmó la tormenta desatada en su cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa, de esas rotas, de esas arruinadas por un maquillaje estropeado en su totalidad. Ni voz le salía, pero Mantarou supo leer en aquellos labios finos un "gracias".

Tras pagar, le invitó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, incluso si nevaba. Sora aceptó gustosa, caminar con la persona que te consoló buena parte de la jornada no podía llevar a nada malo, ¿no? Tras calzarse el abrigo se dejó conducir del brazo de él, riendo discretamente mientras el suelo comenzaba a cubrirse de blanco, el frío le calaba en las piernas por culpa de las medias delgadas, pero tampoco reparó en eso, la esponjosa bufanda color caqui que Mantarou dispuso en su cuello aliviaba en gran medida aquel frío. Caminaron juntos durante casi dos horas, conversando de cosas triviales, riendo de las cosas más pequeñas, de los tropezones que él se daba por culpa del hielo o de las bolas de nieve que, sin aviso previo, ella le aventaba a la cara.

La noche comenzaba a llenarse de tragos dulces. Mantarou sonrió satisfecho, lentamente, las lágrimas dieron paso a las risas y a las débiles estelas de vaho.

—No quiero volver a casa —Sora detuvo su andar cuando vio la ruta que tomó el mayor—. Mi madre podría preocuparse si me ve... así.

—Todavía vives con tu madre... —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Entonces, el chico bronceado cambió el rumbo sin añadir más palabras.

Se sumieron en un silencio que no resultó ni incómodo ni nada similar, Mantarou llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Sora envolvía las suyas en la suavidad de la lana de la bufanda prestada, olía ligeramente a colonia de hombre y tabaco. Aquel perfume, acariciando su nariz, borraba de a ratos el persistente aroma de Yamato, ese que llevaba en la memoria.

Mantarou era diferente a cualquiera, tenía la chispa de Taichi, sí, pero lucía más centrado, quizás por los años, tal como Jou. La amabilidad del pequeño Takeru, la forma silenciosa de consolar, como Ken, la discreción de Koushirou, el lado respetuoso de Iori, la capacidad de reír como un niño de Daisuke... y ni rastro de Yamato. Sonrió ante su hallazgo, porque este hombre no tenía ápice alguno de aquel que le terminó de romper el corazón, y porqué no, la confianza que había logrado adquirir con el paso de los años. Deslizó la mano hasta encontrar una de las cálidas manos del chico, en un gesto cargado de complicidad.

Él correspondió el suave agarre, caminando ambos sumidos en el mismo silencio.

Este hombre, sin lugar a dudas, era único, _era diferente._

Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de entrar al pequeño apartamento a oscuras, el abrigo volvía a tornarse transparente, pero la sensación era completamente diferente, como si con tan solo una sonrisa, él hubiera reunido todos los trozos de la muñeca que se quebró contra el piso tras ser empujada.

Confiaba en que, en esta ocasión, alguien trataría a la frágil muñeca con más cuidado. Sí, Mantarou parecía ser del tipo de hombre cuidadoso, tal como Mantarou podía serlo.

**— . . . —**

* * *

Porquería de título, lo sé. Porquería de desarrollo, estoy consciente, pero como era algo tan fumado, dejé a mis dedos simplemente escribir. Es tan raro que no sé cómo clasificarlo y siempre que puedo, me cargo al Sorato, soy un asco buhuhuhu(?)

Como sea, agradezco que se tomaran un momento de sus vidas en leer esta payasada 8D Grazie mile! Nos leemos el 4 de octubre con algo todavía más bizarro.

TEMAN, TEMAN MUAHAHAHA.

Okya. Espantaré a los potenciales lectores con eso. Como sea, gracias amores míos «3 ustedes son el mejor sustituto a la comida chatarra y al sexo, pero de los gatos jamas (?)

The one who loves cats more than humans.

**Carrie.**


End file.
